Wish Wi(selfi)sh
by White Milk
Summary: Hanya sekedar keinginan Raja Merah dan bagaimana rupanya yang begitu egois. /AkaMayu/After.
WISH. /

WI(SELFI)SH.

.

KnB credit Fujimaki Tadahoshi sensei.

.

Story credit Me.

.

AkaMayu as Pair.

That's all. Hope you enjoy out for this writing~!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Memandang langit kelabu hari itu, Akashi Seijuuro tidak tahu jelas mengenai sudah siang kah? Malam kah? Hanya pada hari itu.

Matanya yang sedari tadi terpaku hanya pada benda di luar, tidak menaruh perduli pada jam besar yang berdentang yang mana tak berada jauh dari hadapan.

Atau lebih tepatnya, Akashi Seijuuro ingin hari ini benar-benar tidak ada saja.

Seperti halnya satu bingkai foto yang di balik, tidak diperlihatkan siapa gerangan yang berada dalam potretan pada bingkai.

.

"Merepotkan sekali,"

Mayuzumi Chihiro, yang membaca buku light novel seperti biasa, tidak berubah sama sekali. Ketika menjelang ujian seharusnya buku pelajaran yang ada pada tangan. Mengerutu pelan, mengingat akan sesuatu.

.

.

.

.

" _Aku inginkan Simbion."_

 _"Simbiosis Paratisme maksudmu, 'kan?"_

.

Lama tidak kembali. Akashi Seijuuro perlahan mengetahui dirinya sudah hampir beberapa tahun tidak menginjakkan kaki ke tempat satu ini.

Setelah satu setengah jam perjalanan dihabiskan dengan duduk tenang di mobil dan beberapa menit dengan berjalan, menolak untuk di temani sang supir dengan mengatakan hal dejavu; tak jauh berbeda dengan dirinya yang dulu, "kini aku sudah sma jadi berikan kebebasan yang sama."

Tentu saja, sang supir pribadi tersebut tidak mengerti apapun, tapi mata yang terbuka kecil, menangkap senyuman anak waktu itu yang lama telah hilang. Kini kembali lagi.

Walau hanya bertahan beberapa detik, senyuman itu cepat pudar.

Tanpa sadar, kaki nya bergerak cepat ketika hal itu tampak terlihat ujungnya yang berkilau.

Hari itu terik, tangan yang mengenggam sebuah karangan bunga bertambah erat hingga membuat bunyi kecil yang khas.

Sunyi, adalah ketika kedua kaki sudah berada persis di depan.

Yang dikatakan sebagai orang tertinggi semisalnya seorang raja, membungkukkan badannya.

Tangan putih meletakkan pelan karangan bunga tadi.

Mengelus nama seseorang dengan penuh kehati-hatian samar-samar tampak bergetaran.

Dan mengulas senyuman. Akashi Seijuuro berkata, "Selamat siang disana... Bunda,"

.

"Aku mencintaimu, selalu."

"Tapi entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini aku tidak merasa dapat mencintai."

Bagi Akashi, sosok itu adalah segalanya.  
Yang membuka ruangan agar lebih luas dibanding hanya bermain dipekarangan.  
Bagaimana dapat mengerti; bila dia sendiri pun... tidak, karena ia akan selalu disampingnya saat Akashi mulai mengesek biolanya, memantulkan bola oranye hingga tidak pernah keluar dari telapak tangannya yang kecil, memperlihatkan kertas-kertas ulangan bernilai sempurna.

"Bunda."

Tapi, setelah hari itu berlalu, Akashi yang bermain biola, memantulkan bola, mengenggam kertas ulangan nilai sempurna, hanya merasa dia sendiri berdiri di dalam ruangan kosong.

"Apakah kau masih disini?"

.

Menangis tersedu-sedu, menghapus berkali-kali air mata itu, Akashi masih merasa sendiri, parasit yang ditinggalkan.

"Jika aku bisa, aku ingin mendatangi, mencium, dan memelukmu."

"Maaf, mungkin yang benar adalah kebalikannya, bunda."

"Aku; masih saja bersikap manja, padahal mungkin saja tinggi ku sudah bisa melampaui bunda. Hmph."

.

Angin kecil datang menerbangkan beberapa helai putih sekumpulan bunga.  
Akashi; sebentar mengalihkan pandangannya dan segera berdiri, menepuk bagian lutut celana panjang.  
Ia segera berbalik dengan tangan yang menarik keluar sesuatu dari saku.

Chihiro mengeryitkan dahinya dalam, tidak begitu dalam, mengingat dirinya mempunyai julukan yang lucu; mata ikan yang sudah keburu mati.

Sosok seperti dirinya yang mana selalu mengasingkan diri, sengaja, saat istirahat yang biasa digunakan untuk bercengkrama antar teman dan juga bermain sebaliknya telah digunakan semata-mata untuk kepuasan pribadi.

Toh, ia bukanlah sebuah parasit一yang membuat seseorang merasa rugi dikarenakan kebiasaannya.

Membaca, membeli, membaca lagi.  
Mungkin sudah menjadi roda yang pasti dalam hidupnya.

Diselipkan satu benda; pembatas buku pada buku yang barusan saja ditutupnya.

Mengeluarkan handphone. Menatap lama dengan jari yang berhenti di udara keraguan.  
Chihiro menghela nafas berat sebelum menekan tombol hijau.

"Ya?"

"Ah... Eh... Bagaimana ...kabarmu?"

"Entahlah, aku sulit mendeskripsikannya."

Mengusap-usap lagi papan nama ibunya. Akashi bertanya balik, "Bagaimana kabar mu senpai?"

Setelah beberapa saat menegangkan, bingung luar biasa bagi Mayuzumi untuk menelpon dan berkata - kata basa basi seperti bukan dirinya yang biasa. Biarlah, ia punya alasannya sendiri.

"Dalam kata-kata ilmiah biologi sekali pun?"

Terdiam geraknya, Akashi mulai melanjutkan jalannya, sambil memutar otak.

"Maaf, Aku matikan dulu."

"Hah? Hei一"

Tut panjang membuat Mayuzumi tambah tidak enak hati.

.

"Selamat siang, Mayuzumi-san."

Senyum ramah seorang Akashi yang dulu tidak gampang terumbar sekarang begitu mudah untuk di lihat.

Merapihkan kerah panjang, Mayuzumi yang baru saja menjawab secara singkat,

"Siang juga."

Meneliti buku menu, Akashi berbicara, "Aku sudah menentukan pesananku, apa kau juga sudah, senpai?"

"...Sayang tidak ada di menu. Maksudku, sudah."

"Apa Mayuzumi-san tidak suka makanan manis?"

"Tidak begitu suka tapi mau bagaimana lagi."

Hanya ini kesempatannya.

setelah kata - kata Akashi;  
"Konjugasi."

Bertemu dan bertukar, bertemu dan bertukar, bertemu dan bertukar.

Lalu apa yang terjadi pada kata-katanya yang dulu; jangan berbicara, mencari, menganggu, mengusik hidupnya.

Akashi yang sekarang ini; aslinya hanya seorang yang biasa sama seperti anak pada umunya.

Apa yang membedakan hanya status mereka terlampau tinggi.

Selebihnya; mereka sama saja.

Mereka punya keluarga; ayah dan ibu juga saudara.

Usikkan demi usikkan sudah tidak ada, tapi kenapa syarat yang di berikan tidak dipatuhi, Mayuzumi tidak mengerti lagi.

"Akashi, apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya?"

"Aku inginkan simbion."

Seperti hal; saat Akashi datang kepadanya mengatakan sesuatu.  
Menyuruh dia untuk memberikan.

Duduk di lantai atas bersama dia, di sampingnya, Mayuzumi merasa baik-baik saja.

Entah sejak kapan; mereka jadi lebih sering bersama-sama, saat istirahat maupun itu di perpustakaan.

Mayuzumi berjalan bersama dengannya.

Akashi Seijuro itu tidak sendiri.

Dosa yang diperbuatnya dahulu, Mayuzumi sudah lupa jika di tanya.

Karena Akashi Seijuro yang dahulu bukan dia yang sebenarnya. Di buat-buat. Palsu. Yang sebenarnya dia...

Adalah Akashi Seijuro yang berjalan sendirian.

Penuh kerikil, tanah yang tidaklah rata, berair, biarkan Mayuzumi berjalan pelan dari belakang.

Sampai tepat berada di samping.

.

"Mayuzumi-san kau bertanya kondisiku, bukan?"

"Ya."

"Kalau begitu; mahluk individu."

"Kau mahluk sosial, Akashi."

Jelas-jelas dibantah oleh Mayuzumi.

Akashi tersenyum.  
"Tapi aku tidak merasa demikian, Mayuzumi-san."

"Coba kau pikir saja; apa tidak saling bertolak dengan pernyataan mu waktu itu padaku?"

"Katakan; bila bagian dalam otakku adalah meristematik."

"Yang benar saja? Kau-"

Berkerut dalam kali ini.

"Itu benar."

Akashi mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh pipi laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya.

Mengerakkan, menyentuh hingga garis rahang keras laki-laki itu.  
Merasakan tiap kepadatannya. Kelakian. Hangat. Hidup.

Berkeringat dingin. Mayuzumi yang bermuka datar merasakan hal yang tidak beres.  
Tangan secara tidak nyaman bergerak sedikit, membuat badan agak ke belakang.

Akashi malah menarik kerahnya, membuatnya bertahan pada posisi itu.

Berkerut sedikit. Perasaan yang tidak nyaman menyergap karena satu hal.  
"Apa ini salah satu tindakan untuk memulai perkelahian?"

"Apa Mayuzumi-san merasa tidak nyaman?"

Telak di pertanyaan, Mayuzumi benar merasakan kekalutan luar biasa.

"Atau..."

Dimana mata Akashi yang merah pekat memandanginya seperti itu. Tatapan seorang mahluk yang tengah lapar.

Di tempat publik seperti ini?

"Mayuzumi-san tidak pernah begini sebelumnya?"

Menyatakan cinta, mengandeng, berpelukan, bercinta adalah maksudnya. Tapi, untuk saat itu, Mayuzumi pura-pura untuk tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu.

"Hah."

"Mari kita ber'Konjugasi'."

Mayuzumi terbelalak atas tarikan diri yang bertambah dan dirinya yang serasa di dorong.

Jantung yang tiba-tiba berdetak keras.

Kalut.

Juga dimana bibirnya yang di makan yang lainnya.

Akashi. Akashi. Akashi.

Tidak ada hal lain yang dipikiran selain nama-nama itu.

.

.

.

Tangan mengelus-elus. Badan yang semakin maju. Kaki yang semakin dirapatkan.

Saling memeluk satu sama lain. Saling mencium satu sama lain.

Tidak ada yang lain. Tidak perduli yang lain. Hanya perduli aku dan kau.

"Semua kan baik-baik saja; bila ku ada disini."

"Biar tanganmu telah terinfeksi bakteri hingga membusuk."

"Kau harus terus mencintaiku."

"Kau harus bisa melakukannya;Mencintaiku."

"Apa lagi yang kau harapkan dariku?"

"Kan kuberi semuanya; bila perlu."

.

Yang berperawakan besar dijatuhkan. Senyum mengembang di wajah raja.

Mata berkerlap kerlip antar merah bercampur keemasan dilihat oleh yang lainnya.

"Kalau begitu; Simbiosis Paratisme, Aku menginginkannya." 

_**The End.  
**_

Note ga penting; For _AkaMayu interaction_ which using biology word; i will be glad enough if you one eager _to find out_ 'it' by _yourself._


End file.
